Life Behind The Quill
by ChangeTheChase
Summary: Series of stand-alone fan poems with their individual stories behind them. It might not be everyones thing but maybe you could give it a try? Meh, am not gonna beg lol it’s mostly Harry x Draco-ness but there might be some others. Plz R&R.
1. Life Behind The Quill: Author's Notes

Just some quick little notes about this poem thing.

These poems were originally just what I did in my spare time but I thought some of them fitted some Harry x Draco stories so here they are. They each have their own wee stories at the end that sort of explain what each one is about. Some might run along the same lines as others but you'll get the idea. Each poem/story is a stand alone and shouldn't be read as a continuous story (coz then it wouldn't make sense)

Please R&R or feel free to flame me if you don't like anything but I'd really appreciate constructive criticism lol

Thankies

Rach xXx


	2. I Run To You

**I Run To You**

Your nails are like pins,  
Digging deep into my skin.  
Your eyes penetrate,  
Making me blind.  
And your kiss so venomous,  
Its killing me.

And yet I run to you,  
I'm falling deeper,  
Deeper in love with you.

I watched from a distance,  
As you dreamt of her,  
Her and not me.  
You never even seen me coming.

And yet I'm back with you,  
And I'm falling deeper,  
Deeper in love with you.

I wonder how long it will be,  
Before you betray me,  
And set eyes on another.

By Rach xXx

Story behind the poem: Taken from Draco's POV. Draco and Harry are in a closed relationship (i.e. not public) but as Draco begins to fall in love with Harry and starts to think of Harry as his, Harry begins noticing Cho Chang. Draco 'borrows' Harry's invisibility clock and follows Harry to see where the brunette keeps disappearing off to. Draco arrives just in time to watch the Harry x Cho make out session. Although Draco is angry and hurt he decides not to say anything to Harry about Cho but continues wonder how long it will be before Harry leaves him for another.


	3. No One Can Win

**No One Can Win**

Why do you look at us  
With such distaste?  
What did we ever do to you  
To cause such disgrace?

We see your fists clench  
Would you beat us down?  
Hold us under the water  
And make us drown?

We ain't all there in the head  
That's what you say right?  
Perhaps that's true  
But we won't go down without a fight

Is it the way we dress  
That causes such offence?  
When we walk past  
You get all tense

Hurl verbal abuse at us  
Maybe a fist or two  
A kick here, punch there  
What did we ever do to you?

A battle may be won  
But the war will never end  
To many wrongs on both sides  
Far to many to mend

How long will it be  
Before someone ends up dead?  
A knife to the ribs  
Or a bullet in the head?

Rach xXx

Story behind the poem: From the Slytherins POV. Not all Slytherins are evil. Most just follow what they were brought up to think by their Death eating, Pure Blood parents. Gryffindors are the worst. Constantly trying to pick fight with the Slytherins just because of some petty house rivalries and the Dark Lord who wasn't even around when most of them were born. The Slytherins don't like it but the war is coming. The real question is: Who dies first?


	4. What If

**What if...**

I am tired of saying everything's fine  
Tired of putting on false smiles  
Tired of keeping people happy  
And trying not to disappoint

What if the truth came out?  
If I said I do miss him  
The prick that cost me so much pain  
What if I still longed to see him again?

What if he was damaged and died  
And I never got to say my goodbyes?  
What if he left the mortal plane  
And I never seen him again?

What would you do if you found out  
That you may have replaced him  
But I still needed him now and again?  
Would you hate me?

I'll keep up the false smiles  
Never let it slip what I think  
I won't disappoint you  
I just wonder what you'd do

By Rach xXx

Story behind the poem: Taken from Harry's POV. Harry deeply misses Draco. Everyone now knows that they had a one off thing but no one truly knows how deep Harry's feelings run. Harry now lives with Ginny but he's using her. Everyday he keeps up his false smiles and happy faces but the thought of Draco dying without warning frightens Harry so much because then Draco would never know how much Harry loved him.


	5. Twisted Figure

**Twisted Figure**

Her body burns  
As we inhale her death mist  
Our lungs turn to ash  
And we know we aren't missed

She dances to the death bells  
And sings poison in the streets  
Forever reminding people of those lost  
She laughs at the pain she meets

She has a morbid beauty  
The pale of her face in indefinable  
Her hollowed cheekbones stained red  
Her strangled cackle indescribable

She smiles, empty sockets wide  
The bullet hole in her head  
She done it herself when she realised  
He loved another instead

So now she will bleed forever  
Tip toeing around the fires of hell  
Forever dancing the corpses  
And crooning to the death bells

Story behind the poem: From Narcissa Malfoy's POV. With Draco dead and Lucius bedding another, Narcissa goes on a downward slope of depression and eventually suicide. When her ghost returns she haunts the streets forever.


	6. I Just Realised

**I Just Realised**

I just realised  
I don't love you  
I loved the person  
I thought I knew

You are not the boy I liked  
Something crawled inside  
And changed you  
Like the turn of the tide

I just realised  
I am glad  
To be rid of you  
Because now I'm no longer sad

See me smile now  
Happy and having a laugh  
I love my mates more than I ever did you  
But I didn't love you  
I loved the boy I thought I knew

Story behind the poem: From Harry's POV. Draco promised Harry that he would change. He said that he would switch sides and battle against Voldemort and after a while Draco and Harry fell in love. But it was not to be a happy ending. When Draco's father got word of his son's betrayal he wasn't happy. After more than a few threats and beatings from his father Draco started to change back to his old self. When Harry started to see the changes he figured it was because Draco had never really loved him. Harry thought it was all a plot to get secrets about the Order Of The Phoenix to Voldemort so Harry split up with Draco, never really knowing what happened to Draco.


End file.
